


Shred the Story of My Love for You

by formeroutlaw3234



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, rpf bc why not, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeroutlaw3234/pseuds/formeroutlaw3234
Summary: Long asfand for whatbc i can
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Shred the Story of My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> ?? yeah

Another day, another dollar - that’s what they always say right. Well....that’s kind of true, at least on filming days. Dan and Arin walked into their filming studio laughing and grinning as they finished up their Starbucks run. “Okay, uh Tucker you got the subject ready for today?” Dan asked, setting down his iced coffee and sitting in his chair. “Yes!” Tucker grinned excitedly presenting the two with a laptop. It was tradition they didn’t really know what they were doing for their 10 Minute Power Hours anymore. Arin chuckled. “There’s so many tabs open, what is this?” He asked looking at the screen intently - oh no, it’s fucking fanfiction. Dan also looked over the tabs. “C’mon dude really?” He said. “Yes it’ll be great!” Tucker reminded them as Arin sipped his hot coffee. Neither could say they hadn’t thought about the other in that way. Dan couldn’t say he didn’t spend some nights stroking himself to the thought of Arin and Arin couldn’t say he didn’t try to spend alone time fingering himself to the thought of Dan. They were long time friends, so that isn’t so rare right? Right?! As they got prepared to film, Tucker counted down from three to indicate the start time.   
“Hello internet!” Joked Arin as Dan sighed. “I wish the internet did not exist today because we are reading…” He began as he and Arin said in unison “Fanfiction!” “About ourselves...as a couple…” Arin said nodding to the screen. “Okay, okay so are we gonna read our own parts or are we going to read each other’s parts?” Dan said, throwing up his hands into the air. “First read the three from right to left tab.” Tucker said behind the camera. “Okay I would say do our own parts for one and three and each other’s for two?” Arin suggested as Dan nodded. “Yes, yes good good.” He said clicking on the first tab. As they began to read it out loud, it was a simple fanfiction with a plot line of them confessing their feelings and sharing a sweet first kiss. Nothing wild. They both were blushing ever so slightly, unnoticeable to the camera, noticeable to each other. “Awe that was cute!” Dan nodded. “Great writing too!” He added as Arin playfully puckered his lips. “Dannyyyy I want a kisssss.” He said as Dan swatted him away. “Okay the next one...oh shit major character death?” Arin said reading the tags. It was an angst centered fic which included a widowed Arin falling in love with Dan. Afterwards, they were both frowning. “That was fucking sad!” Arin said, shaking his head. “So, what's next? Last one!” Dan said clicking on it. It was seemingly romantic at first, until they read about halfway down. “Arin took Dan’s hands in his and pinned him against the hotel door- woah woah woah!” Arin laughed “This is getting us demonetized!” He added as Dan read the next sentence. “Dan couldn’t believe it! He moaned softly. “A-Arin please~” He read as he blushed darkly. He couldn’t lie, thoughts like this plagued him at times. “Arin slowly slid his lips down Dan’s neck before back to his lips....” Arin read out clearing his throat. Dan picked up a little bit later. “Eventually, Dan was on the bed, his legs spread. WAIT!” He said, blurting out in laughter. “Why do they think I’m the bottom for?” He said leaning against Arin. Arin shrugged. “You clearly are, I would definitely be the one fucking you.” He nodded as Dan began to read again. “Arin, please I need you~ please daddy.” He moaned overdramatically. Arin snorted. “Anything for you my sweet prince.” He read laughing. They ended up finishing with the ‘I love you’s” of the fic. Arin smiled wide. “And that is it for our 10 Minute Power library reading time.” He said as Dan nodded. “See you guys next time!” He said hoping his cock wasn’t apparent as it twitched in his jeans. He cleared his throat and stood. “Okay guys, lunch break and we will come back in an hour to edit?” Dan said as Arin nodded. “I’m gonna go see Suzy and I will be back.” Oh right, Suzy. Arin’s wife. Dan took a breath and nodded. “See ya later man.” He said running a hand through his thick hair.   
Arin smiled as he looked at Suzy who was waiting for him outside and he ran to hug her. “Hey baby, don’t you look adorable as always.” He said as she kissed him. “Hm I was thinking, Mexican food for lunch?” She asked as they climbed into her car. Arin buckled up nodding. “Sounds good!” He nodded as they sped off. Dan texted his girlfriend Ashley with a smile. “Thinking of you, I love you <3” He sent as he pulled out his sandwich. Tucker chuckled and joined him. “You and Arin got really into those fanfics huh?” He teased as Dan rolled his eyes. “Shut up dude.” He said, nudging him. Was he too obvious? Had Tucker sensed Dan’s old crush which constantly came back in times like this? Dan had looked at his phone and then back at Tucker as they carried on conversation. Distraction, just what he needed.   
Over the next week or so, they filmed on their usual schedule but something kept eating at Dan, those damn fanfictions. He thought of them, and how much he wanted it to be reality. Arin felt that way but coped with it by being overly-affectionate to Suzy. Suzy was beautiful and perfect and Arin’s (other) best friend...and that’s how Arin wished it was only. Best friends. He kissed her goodnight as his phone buzzed - a text from Dan. Huh, weird. It was 12:30 am and Dan was usually asleep. He was clearly drunk or out or both. “Hey tucker fuck this is gonna be so weird, can u see if arin would date me? Like i know he is married but god dude 10 yrs is so long to be in love with someone dude i just want him to kiss me also can you pick me up???” was the text. He was drunk. But Arin took in every word. He read it over and over. In love? Ten years? What? This was meant for Tucker...he shouldn’t keep reading it nor confront Dan about it. It ate at him for the rest of the night. And the next time they filmed, Arin would look at Dan so much differently now..but maybe more similarly to Dan’s ideal relationship with Arin.   
Arin smiled as he called Dan early the next morning. “Good morning Danny boy!” He said as Dan answered the phone tiredly. “Hmm, whatttt?” He said clearly hungover. “Are we filming today? I mean, unless you aren’t up to it.” Arin chuckled. “Did you drink?” He asked as Dan whined. “Maybe, I forgot today we were going to film...uh, what game were we going to play?” Dan rubbed his tired, amber eyes. “We were supposed to play Dead by Daylight.” Arin replied with a soft smirk. Dan was so cute when he was hungover. “Yeah uh say two this afternoon? I know it’s late but I just don’t feel good…” Dan said as Arin nodded. “How about this, I bring you some lunch and then we can film? Suzy will be gone today at work - oh is Ashley there?” He asked as Dan shook his head. “Nah, she is also working today so that works out.” He replied as Arin thought for a moment. Wait..should he say something? Maybe. He would ponder it. He left the house and got Dan some spicy ramen from the local shop as well as himself some. He also got them takoyaki to share, one of Dan’s favorites. He knocked on Dan’s door as the man who wore just Old Navy pajama pants opened the door. “Hey.” He smiled softly as Arin walked past him. “I got your favorites because yep- I assumed you were making yourself tea.” He grinned as he saw the Keurig on. “I am.” Dan closed the door behind his friend. “Ramen?” Dan chuckled looking into the bags as Arin nodded helping him lay everything out on the dining room table. “Yeah, and takoyaki. Just for you.” Arin said a bit sweetly. After setting up and moving everything to the couch- they sat down. “What do you wanna watch?” Arin asked turning on their Netflix, which they shared. “Stranger Things.” Dan shrugged as he opened all of the food and tea grabbing Arin a soda.  
“Tell me about your night.” Arin asked as he took a bite of his ramen as Dan chuckled. “Well I ended up going out with a couple of friends from college. I got absolutely shit faced. Then I texted Tucker but then he didn’t reply so I called him and he ended up picking me up and I got home.” He said as he rubbed his head. “What about you?” He added sipping his tea and taking some painkillers. “I went home like the old man I am and went to sleep with my wife.” Arin said as he realized Dan still thinks he sent the text to Tucker. Dan nodded thinking ‘oh right Suzy…’ There was this awkward silence for a moment before Arin knew what he had to do. “Hey Dan...can we have a serious discussion?” Arin said as Dan tilted his head. “Yeah why, what did I do?” He said laughing ever so slightly but seeing Arin’s body language change, his smile and laugh faded. Arin simply pulled up the text message and handed his phone to Dan who took it and read over it. Oh...no. Dan gulped as his heart raced and his face became bright red.”Arin look I’m so sorry…” Dan said, feeling a knot in his stomach. “Daniel, is this really how you feel about me?” Arin said, looking a bit shocked and disgusted but inside, he was just confused. He loved Dan but he was married. Hearing his full name, Dan looked away nodding. He wasn’t going to lie. “Yes. I do.” Dan said. Arin took a sharp breath. “Dan, you know I am married.” Arin mentioned as Dan felt tears falling down his face. Arin got up. “I think we should hold off on filming.” He said as he grabbed his keys and wallet and left. As soon as he was out the door, Dan fell into a pool of tears and sniffles. He ruined it. He ruined such a long friendship because of his dumbass heart. Ashley didn’t know but he was sure she would now. He sat there crying on his couch. Hours passed, no one messaged him or anything. He was completely alone.   
Back at the Hanson house, Arin went up to Suzy. “Hey Suzy, can we talk?” He said as Suzy was on her lunch break preparing herself a sandwich. “Of course babe, what’s up?” She asked. “You know I love you, right?” He said gently as Suzy smiled kissing his nose. “Of course I do! Is everything okay?” She asked. Arin couldn’t do it, not right now he had too much to think about. “Yeah~ I was just sayin’~” He cooed as she raised an eyebrow. “Oh uhm, okay.” She said. She had to admit that it was a bit confusing but she let it go. She wasn’t going to pressure him and trusted him that when he wanted to talk, he would. Arin went into his bedroom, turned off his phone, laid down, and turned on the television. He needed some peace and quiet. Alone with these forbidden thoughts, he recalled all the times he had flirted with Dan, before and after he got with Suzy. Around 6pm, Suzy knocked on the door. “Hey love, do you maybe want to go out to eat tonight?” She asked crawling into his arms. He held her close nodding. “Of course my love, Olive Garden?” He asked with a grin kissing her head.   
Dan sat with Ashley kissing her as he was starting to feel better. “You’re so good at making me feel better.” Dan said kissing his girlfriend deeply and grabbing at her hips. She moaned in reply and nodded. “Hm, I sure hope I am.” She said as he kissed her neck lovingly. His kisses began spotting her chest as she moaned and grabbed his shoulders. “You’re so eager.” Ashley stated adding “But I’m not complaining.” Dan chuckled and slid above her, sliding his hands to her shirt hem and sliding it up slowly. He was eager but had to contain himself. His teeth grazed her chest as he moved his kisses downward. Once to her waistband he slid her pants and panties off as he kissed her thighs. She was moaning as he licked into her, holding her thighs taught. He slithered his tongue into her as he closed his eyes. The thought of Arin underneath him made his cock twitch - wait no Ashley not Arin! Ashley began to tug the man’s hair. “Dan please I want you inside of me, sir.~” She whimpered as Dan tugged down his pants and lined himself up already hard as he could be thinking about...He leaned down kissing Ashley passionately as he slid into her grunting at how warm she felt against him. “Fuck baby~” He groaned as she slung her arms around his neck. He began to bite and kiss at her neck as he thrusted into her. “Fuck, Arin.” He mumbled under his breath. Ashley was too into her own world to notice and assumed it was her name. She kissed him mumbling his name as he continued moaning a bit louder feeling himself inch closer to orgasm. “Arin! Fuck, baby.” He groaned out loudly as Ashley came but then paused. “Wait, what?” She said as Dan felt his face drop. “What baby?” He asked as if nothing had happened. She pushed him off. “Really? Arin?!” She said, rolling her eyes and desperately trying to get her clothes back on as Dan began to fumble over his words. “Ashley...listen, I can explain!” “Oh can you?” She spat back as she began to pack a small bag. “I’m leaving, call your boyfriend.” She said as she grabbed her keys and well, left.  
Arin had woken up from his nap to Suzy laying on his chest and four missed calls from Dan. He slid out from under his wife and called back Dan. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He said as he heard Dan answer. “I-I need to see you right now, can you come over?” He asked sniffling and tried to hold himself together. Arin hesitated, but agreed. “Yeah, see you in ten.” He said as he ruffled his hair and grabbed his essentials. He headed over flying through stop lights as he knocked on the door. Dan answered as he wiped his eyes. “Hey. Come in.” He said plainly as Arin scooted past him and immediately hugged him. “What happened?” He asked gently as Dan sighed. “Uhm, Ashley left.” Dan said knowing Arin would ask why. “Why?” Arin asked. “Because...Ashley and I were getting intimate and I said your name.” He paused after speaking out of shame. Arin’s face became warm. As fucked up as it was, that was hot. “Is your feelings for me just like sexual?” He asked as Dan shook his head immediately. “No! No, no, no. Arin I have been madly in love with you for years. The sexual part of it is because I want to have that intimacy with you.” Dan spilled out as if a faucet that runs too quickly to stop. Arin took a shallow breath. “Daniel, I want you to kiss me.” He said softly as Dan stepped closer, sliding his slightly clammy hand to Arin’s cheek, as he pulled him in. Kissing his best friend felt incredible. It felt long overdue. It felt bittersweet. Arin kissed back pulling at Dan’s shirt trying to get him as close as possible. Both of their hearts racing, both of their minds wandering to what was to come. As Arin pulled away he chuckled. “God damn it, I love you. I am in love with you.” He said with a stark grin on his face but sadness in his eyes. Dan smiled and hugged him kissing his head. “Can we film tomorrow? Maybe in the morning. You have clothes here if you wanna stay, I’m sure Suzy wouldn’t mind. Just let her know.” Dan said gently. Arin thought for a moment but nodded. He couldn’t help it. “Why don’t we order some pizza?” Arin suggested trying to lighten the mood. Dan nodded trying not to think of the impending consequences. He just wanted to spend time with Arin right now. Arin called the local shop as Dan set up the TV. They sat on the couch as Arin hesitantly leaned into Dan. Before the pizza arrived, Arin had fallen asleep. Dan slid from him and got the pizza just plopping the box on the counter. He woke Arin up enough just to get them both to bed as Arin slid off his clothes and crawled into Dan’s bed holding out his arms. Dan joined him as they tangled themselves together kissing a soft goodnight.  
The next morning, Ashley had texted Dan that she was going to leave him. While hurtful, he honestly was uninterested in trying to fix it - it was not fair to her. He responded with a simple. “Alright let me know what I can do to make the process easier for you, it has been great with you Ashley and I am so sorry.” He responded. He never thought his life would change like this. Arin was still asleep as Dan nudged him. “Hey babe, wake up. We can grab breakfast but everyone will be at the studio by nine.” He said as Arin rubbed his eyes sitting up in the bed. “What time is it now?” He asked as Dan looked at his phone. “Eight.” He chuckled as Arin gave one last groan before sitting up and kissing Dan’s shoulder. “Good morning Danny~: He cooed softly as Dan rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully sliding out of the bed. “Get up and go shower, you need it.” He teased as Arin chuckled and nodded. “Then make breakfast, housewife.” He said in a sarcastic reply as he made his way to the bathroom. After they both showered and slid on what else but jeans and t-shirts. Arin brushed through his hair as Dan came up and wrapped his arms around Arin’s waist in the mirror kissing his cheek. “I love your body.” He whispered as Arin blushed, shrugging his lover off as he spoke. “It’s not-” “Shh, it’s perfect and I love it.” Dan interrupted. They got into the car just in time to make it to the studio.   
As they arrived, Tucker smiled seeing them smiled - he assumed everything was good. They sat down in front of their gaming system, ready to play some dumbass indie game that took up too much space on their system. They were laughing and joking as if nothing had happened or changed but knowing it did made them laugh louder and smile wider. After filming, they decided to go back to Dan’s place for lunch. It was a peaceful lunch and Arin was leaning against the other as they talked. “No, I am saying we need to make a playlist of Matt’s songs to fuck to.” Dan said as Arin chuckled. “We haven’t even fucked and you wanna fuck...to Matt’s songs for our first time.” He said as he began to laugh harder. “Well when are we gonna fuck?” Dan insisted, ruffling Arin’s soft hair. “Uh, I don’t really plan sex, but if you wanted to, now would be a good time.” Arin said deadpanned. Dan took a breath leaning down and kissing Arin - who was taken by surprise. Arin kissed back adjusting so they sat beside each other. Dan’s hands pulled Arin closer by his waist as Arin’s hands slid to Dan’s scruffy face. Arin liked the feeling of Dan’s scruff as he graced his fingers over the man’s cheek. As they were pressed together, Dan slid on top of Arin as he kissed him in a way that was full of pent up passion. Yes, this was not their first kiss but it damn sure was the closest they’ve had to making love - and that made them want to keep going. Dan cautiously slid his lips down Arin’s neck, worried if he marked him too darkly or too visibly, Youtube comments would explode in questions, regarding either him or Suzy, and frankly he wanted neither. But Dan’s couldn’t help but grunt at the little whines of Arin underneath him. He sounded so sweet and so desperate. His usual loud, deep tone was now throaty whimpers and it was all because of Dan. Dan slid off Arin’s shirt too quickly for Arin to even protest. The soft skin that Dan gripped made him sink his teeth near Arin’s collarbone, not visible to anyone - just them. Arin yelped but it turned into a low moan quickly. His hand was tangling into Dan’s fluffy hair. He tugged slightly as Dan smirked and leaned up for a moment to throw off his shirt revealing a slender frame with a slight muscular aspect. Arin admired his friend - wait, boyfriend’s body as he ran his hands down Dan’s chest. “Wow.” He took a breath and chuckled. Dan smirked “Like what you see or something?” The man laughed before he stopped. “What are you comfortable with doing here?” Dan asked as Arin smiled. “I want whatever~” He cooed as Dan got off of his friend. “Let’s head to the bedroom then and get on your side.” “My side?” Arin asked as he made his way to the bedroom, curious as to what Dan had in mind. Arin and Dan slid off their bottoms as Arin laid down. Dan grabbed lube out of the dresser drawer. Dan slid behind him and lubed his fingers up. Arin chuckled as he spoke “Whatcha gonna- o-oh~” He moaned as Dan slid a finger in kissing his shoulder. “What were you saying baby?” Dan purred as Arin gasped softly reaching behind him to pull him as close as possible. “N-nothing~” Arin whimpered, pushing against Dan. “Let me know when you want more sweetheart.” Dan stated as Arin nodded eagerly. “More, please.” He asked, burying his face into the pillow. Dan slid in another finger while his other hand stroked his half-hard cock. “God, you don’t know how long I begged my own mind to create images of you like this, and seeing it in person is more than I could have wanted.” Dan said as Arin whined in agreement. “Daniel, I want all of you - I think I’m ready.” The younger man said looking back at the other as Dan smiled. “O-okay.” He said slightly nervously as he squirted some lube in his hand as stroked himself as Arin took a breath spreading himself. Dan lined himself up and slid the tip in as Arin moaned out as he buried his face into his arms. “Daniel~ more~” Arin said nedingly as Dan thrusted himself fully in making Arin yelp. Dan wrapped his arms around the other holding him close by his waist as he began to thrust eagerly. Arin was moaning, his eyes rolled back into his head as Dan kissed the back of his neck praising how tight and warm his lover was. “Dan baby, I-I think I’m gonna cum.” He said as Dan nodded. “Me too, babe.” He said reaching a hand around and stroking Arin as he grunted. He came into Arin, making the other let out a curse before spilling into Dan’s hand. They both laid there in a sticky afterglow, panting. Arin rolled over as he felt cum drip down his legs. “Can you go get me a towel?” Arin said softly as Dan got up. “On it.” He said slipping to the bathroom and observing his sweaty self in the mirror - wow that really did just happen. He grabbed a towel and tossed it to Arin. Once cleaned, he kissed him. “I love you, dream daddy.” Arin joked as Dan ruffled his hair. “Shut the fuck up. But I love you too.” He said as he checked the time. “Damn, we gotta head out soon.”


End file.
